Deadpool VS SMG4 (OMM)
Deadpool VS SMG4 is the second episode of One Minute Melee by Fireball Studios. It features Deadpool from Marvel Comics and SMG4 from YouTube. Intro Deadpool suddenly teleports into the Mushroom Kingdom and looks around. Deadpool: Huh? Where am i?? What's this place? Looks like something off of a Medieval times type of shit! Oh well, at least i got time to kill here and relax! Deadpool walks around exploring while humming a tune, until he sees SMG4 arguing with the Mario from SMG4verse. Deadpool: Holy Crap it's SMG4! He still owes me a video appearance! No seriously! That guy's trash, i would have made his series awesome! Deadpool dashes forward and stabs the SMG4verse Mario in the abs as SMG4 jumps back being shocked and takes the sword out. SMG4 Mario: Ooohh very scary He falls back having that big wide smile on his face presumaley dead. SMG4 turns around then back with a shocked face. Deadpool: Alrighty SMG4 can i be in your video? Deadpool gives SMG4 the pretty please eyes as SMG4 shrugs. SMG4: No.. Deadpool is shocked then gets furious. Deadpool: COME ON! I JUST WANT TO BE IN A VIDEO! DON'T BLINK! FIGHT! Deadpool and SMG4 charge at each other trading blows to each other seeminly SMG4 gets the upperhand of a kick to Deadpool's chest sending him flying then he comes back down as SMG4 gets impaled by Deadpool's katana, but SMG4 gets back up and starts tossing stuff at Deadpool in which Deadpool teleport dodges all of SMG4's projectiles and looks up and suddenly breaks reality and grabs the YouTube search bar and slams it ontop of SMG4's head. Deadpool: Can i be in a Video!? SMG4 gets back up and holds his head as he is dizzy but shrugs it off. SMG4: For the last time no! SMG4 runs at Deadpool again tossing a Spaghetti at Deadpool which hits him through. Deadpool: Ow Hey that hurt! The Spaghetti hits SMG4 Mario as he awakens and looks around then sees that SMG4 and Deadpool slap fighting each other as SMG4 Mario runs up behind him at the last minute to kick Deadpool but Deadpool teleports away which kicks SMG4 in the nuts as he screams in pain. Deadpool comes back behind SMG4 and kicks him forward and dashes forward as soon as SMG4 gets back up, Deadpool runs up in slowmotion and delivers a devastating Shoryuken. K.O Deadpool lands and takes out his guns and points them at SMG4 as SMG4 hits the ground. Deadpool: Now! Let me in a video! SMG4 gets back up dizzy as SMG4 Mario runs over happily and starts annoying SMG4 about how much important Deadpool is, then SMG4 gets furious and starts to glitch out like from the videos as Deadpool watches and shrugs and shoots SMG4. Deadpool: And that's how i got into SMG4's videos, Deadpool Wins! Deadpool smiles and laughs. Results This melee's winner is... Deadpool! Trivia Category:One Minute Melees by Fireball Studios Category:Marvel Comics VS YouTube themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic Book vs Webseries' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees